WITH ME
by biRUi ruikaze
Summary: 1Shoot/ Sekian lama Naruto menunggu Sasuke kembali ke sisinya, akankah sasuke kembali? Kembali dari kesalahpamahan yang dibuat naruto sendiri dan sang sahabat? Akankah Sasuke memaafkan kesalahan Naruto atau.../ WARN : BL, SasuNaru


Alur kehidupan seseorang adalah sebuah misteri. Kebahagiaan, penyesalan, kesedihan dan kesepian. Semuanya seolah ada dalam sebuah mistery box yang tertutupi gorden hitam yang tak tembus pandang. Benar-benar penuh misteri. Rahasia Tuhan.

.

**WITH ME © biRUi ruikaze**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru, NejiGaa

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warn : Sho-ai, BL, B x B, Aneh, EYD diragukan, OOC, Typo(s), Alur cerita umum dan banyak ditemui diberbagai sinetron dikarenakan authornya gak kreatif.

# : Flashback Start

## : Flashback End

All is Naruto PoV, kecuali flashback

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

HAPPY READING…. \^_^/

.

==OoOoO==

.

SUMMARY : Sekian lama Naruto menunggu Sasuke kembali ke sisinya, akankah sasuke kembali? Kembali dari kesalahpamahan yang dibuat naruto sendiri dan sang sahabat? Akankah Sasuke memaafkan kesalahan Naruto atau...

.

.

==OoOoO==

.

.

Pantai.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak ke pantai? Satu, dua? Ah, empat tahun. Lama sekali, ya?

Ada yang bertanya kenapa ?

….

Itu karena aku benci dengan pantai –lebih tepatnya tidak suka dengan sunset yang terlihat dari pantai saat senja tiba. Setiap aku melihatnya, aku akan teringat pada mereka berdua. Kekasihku –entah masih bisa disebut kekasih atau tidak. Dan sahabatku yang merangkap sebagai kakak –sepihak–ku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak. Setelah sekian lama dia menarik diri dariku, akhirnya dia kembali menemuiku lagi dengan seseorang yang tangannya ia genggam erat. Mengingat bagaimana sifatnya yang sudah kembali seperti awal kami berjumpa membuatku tersenyum tenang. Entahlah, senyum itu seolah ingin memberi kesan bahagia, senang dan bersyukur.

Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa bahagia dan senang hanya karena hal itu.

Seiring dengan hilangnya matahari dari area pandangku, aku juga bisa merasa kalau senyumku perlahan juga memudar. Dan benar-benar lenyap saat mataku menangkap bayangan sunset di kaki langit. Titik bertemunya ujung laut dan ujung langit.

Menghela napas.

Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya.

Sama sekali tidak bisa. Semakin aku ingin membuang memori tentangnya, aku juga semakin ingin mengenangnya. Ironis.

Kata maaf mungkin tidak cukup untuk membayar apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Pada hubunganku dengannya. Hubungan kami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu…" Sasuke?

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?

Menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Hanya itu. Telapak tangan yang dulu sempat merasakan hangatnya genggamannya, genggaman orang yang kucintai.

Tes.

Air mataku bebas. Mencari jalannya sendiri. Sial! Tidak mau berhenti. Malah semakin deras mengalir seperti…sungai.

'Sasuke, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Sangat.'

Tidak bisakah dia kembali lagi ke sisiku? Memandangku dengan mata onyxnya? Dan tersenyum lembut lagi padaku?

Apa tidak bisa?

….

….

Aku ingat –masih sangat ingat– saat di mana Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya. Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa jantungku mengalami gangguan. Detakannya berubah menjadi lebih cepat.

#

'BUGH!'

"Ittai!"

Sesosok pemuda berambut blonde terlihat sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pantatnya yang dengan lancar mendarat di atas tanah berumput.

"Sa-sakitt." Pemuda itu masih meringis.

"Hn. Dobe."

Siii~ng

"Eh?"

Pemuda blonde itu menoleh ke samping dan terkejut saat mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut raven, berkulit pucat, bermata onyx dan bertubuh tinggi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"A-ah, maaf."

Dengan terburu-buru setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, Naruto –pemuda blonde– berdiri dan melupakan rasa sakit di pantatnya untuk segera pergi. Tapi, saat Naruto berbalik –

'DUAGH'

"Ittai!"

–na'asnya, dahi Naruto mencium –menabrak– dahan pohon yang tadi didudukinya.

"Benar-benar bodoh."

Twitch

"Kau! Bukannya menolong tapi malah mengataiku bodoh! Kau tidak pernah diajari untuk berbuat baik ya!? Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto masih mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah pemuda menyebalkan yang baru saja ditemuinya –secara tidak sengaja– dengan air mata menggenang di kedua sudut matanya.

Pandang

Pandang

SET

"Ikut aku."

"H-hei! Tu-tunggu, kau mau menculikku ya?! Teme! Le-lepas, aku harus mencari Gaara-nii dan Neji-nii!" Berontak Naruto saat tangannya yang tadi mengacung bebas kini ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Urusai."

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan isi ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Lemari, meja, sofa, kulkas kecil, TV dan PS3. Dari apa yang dilihat Naruto bisa disimpulkan kalau sekarang dia sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

TEP

Seseorang yang menjadi pelaku atas keberadaan Naruto sekarang, berjongkok di hadapan Naruto.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto was-was.

….

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu justru memilih mebuka kotak P3K yang tadi diletakkannya di sisi kanannya. Mengambil sebuah kapas dan obat antiseptik.

"Gaara dan Neji ada di lantai bawah. Mereka sedang menikmati pestanya. Kau bisa kembali ke pesta setelah kuobati. Mengerti?" Ucapnya memberi tahu Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Na-naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

Blush

DEG

DEG

DEG

Wajah Naruto memerah diiringi dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila saat pemuda raven di depannya mendekatkan wajah untuk mengobati luka gores di dahinya.

Melihat rona di pipi Naruto, seringai tipis terlihat samar di wajah si raven. "Kau malu, hn?"

Naruto yang baru sadar karena sejak tadi memandangi wajah pemuda yang sedang mengobatinya dengan wajah memerah, gelagapan.

"S-siapa yang malu?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"La-lalu, namamu s-siapa?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Belum sadar juga bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah orang yang mengundang sepupunya –Gaara– ke pesta yang sedang dihadirinya.

"Sasuke–"

Naruto mendengarkan.

"–Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Ulangnya memastikan.

Sasuke menempelkan plester di dahi Naruto sebelum menjawab, "Hn, Dobe."

Twitch.

"Apa selain bodoh kau juga mengalami gangguan pendengaran?"

Twitch. Twitch.

"AKU TIDAK BODOH APALAGI TULI, TEME!" Naruto marah-marah jelas dengan kedutan terpampang di pelipisnya.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang mau berpakaian semanis dirimu kalau bukan orang bodoh." Ucap Sasuke –tidak jelas berniat menyindir atau memuji– sambil meletakkan kotak P3K di atas kulkas. Tanpa sadar kalau apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan membuat wajah Naruto blushing lagi.

"..."

"..."

"A-aku tidak manis."

"Hn."

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa. Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur untuk mengacak rambut blonde Naruto yang memang sudah berantakan. Halus.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"A-arigatou na."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah memerah, "Hn."

##

Setelah hari itu, kami sering bertemu. Jalan bersama, nonton bareng, main dan ngobrol –walau pun kebanyakan aku yang cerewet. Kami seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan saja.

.

.

.

Gila. Awalnya aku berpikir ini gila. Selalu memimpikannya setiap lelap, tersenyum setiap terbayang wajah stoic-nya, merasa hangat ketika bersama dan seperti ada magnet yang menarikku untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila.

Dan karena kegilaan itu, aku nekat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Tapi saat itu dia malah tidak mengacuhkanku.

#

"Teme." Naruto duduk bersila di tanah berumput pinggir danau. Duduk berhadapan dengan 'teme'nya.

"…."

"Temee…."

"…."

"Temeeee~"

"…."

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hn."

Jengkel karena Sasuke sejak tadi tidak mengacuhkannya, Naruto tiba-tiba merebut buku TEBAL yang sedang dibaca Sasuke lalu menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Dobe, kau ini apa-apaan?" Protes Sasuke datar, tak bernada.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Sasuke. Sejak tadi kau tidak memperhatikanku! Melirik pun tidak!" teriak Naruto keras.

"Tapi aku masih mendengarkanmu." Sanggah Sasuke tak mau disalahkan.

"Tetap saja kau tidak memperhatikanku, Brengsek!"

SYUT. BYUUURR.

Melihat nasib bukunya yang dilempar oleh Naruto ke danau, Sasuke menghela napas.

Sudah biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhnya! Dia –buku itu mencuri perhatianmu dariku!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Iya! Harusnya kau lebih memperhatikanku dari pada buku sialan itu! Aku yang benda hidup, Teme. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan benda mati seperti itu, hah!?" Teriak Naruto lagi. Sebal, kesal, dongkol dan marah.

Napas Naruto terputus-putus seperti atlet yang baru saja menyelesaikan lari maratonnya.

SET

"…!"

##

Saat aku sedang mengatur napas, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan memelukku. Yang lebih membuatku senang adalah saat dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku lembut. Menciumku.

Sempat membeku, tapi kemudian terasa hangat. Bibirnya terasa hangat meski setiap kata yang dia ucapkan selalu dingin. Bukankah itu keren? Ya. Seorang Uchiha memang harus keren, kan?

#

"I love you, Teme."

"Hn."

"Daisuki, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, Dobe."

"Ya, kau tahu."

"…."

"…."

"Dobe, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Ugh, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku 'Naruto'? Kau membuatnya tidak romantis lagi, Teme."

"Hn."

"…."

"Would you be my boyfriend, Naruto Uchiha?"

"…."

"…."

"Y-yes. Of course!"

##

Saat itulah kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang dinamakan bahagia. Aku sangat mengerti. Sangat.

.

.

.

Satu minggu.

Dua minggu.

Tiga bulan.

Empat bulan.

Banyak suka-duka yang kami lalui bersama. Hubungan kami banyak yang menentang. Orang tuaku, teman-teman kami, mereka tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami. Bahkan agama pun seolah melarang kami berhubungan.

Berat.

#

Sepasang suami-istri duduk berhadapan dengan anak semata wayang mereka. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze.

"Naruto. Kau tahu kenapa kami memanggilmu kemari?" Sang kepala keluarga membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Dia sangat tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan ayah dan ibunya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pilih?"

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."

'Keras kepala.' Pikir Minato.

"…."

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti kata-katamu, Ayah. Dan aku tidak akan peduli apa katamu. Sama sekali."

"Naruto…." Kushina bergumam lirih. Sedih melihat anak satu-satunya menjadi keras kepala. Keras kepala mempertahankan cintanya.

"Ibu, Naru hanya ingin mencintai orang yang Naru cintai. Apa itu salah?" Naruto memandang sendu ke arah ibunya.

"Salah kalau orang yang kau cintai itu laki-laki." Ucap Minato tegas.

"Lalu Ayah maunya apa!?" Kini Naruto menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Putuskan hubungan kalian."

"Tidak akan."

"Akhiri hubungan kalian!" Minato menaikkan nada perintahnya.

"Tidak!" Naruto kekeuh.

Kushina semakin miris melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Keluarga kecilnya, suami dan anaknya yang sedang bertengkar dan tidak ada yang mau untuk saling mengalah. Pemandangan yang membuatnya semakin miris.

PLAK

"…."

Tes

Tes

Darah menetes dari sudut bibir Naruto yang terluka diiringi dengan tetesan air mata dari mata sang ibu yang melebar saat melihat Minato menampar Naruto keras.

Naruto menghapus darahnya yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Fine. Aku akan keluar."

"…."

"Naru…."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi. Namun ketika akan membuka pintu–

"Ayah. Kau bisa menghapus namaku dari daftar keluarga Namikaze atau Uzumaki. Jika itu membuat Ayah tidak malu karena pernah memiliki anak sepertiku. Aku pergi."

Sejak kalimat terakhir itu terucap, Naruto benar-benar pergi menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze dengan teriakan pilu dari sang ibu yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

.

.

.

Cklek

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya beberapa saat setelah ketukan pintu terdengar. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika yang didapatinya adalah Naruto. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Naru–"

GREP!

BRUK!

"Isshhh…!" Sasuke terjengkang ke lantai karena mendapat pelukan dahsyat dari Naruto yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Meringis, merasakan punggung dan kepala belakangnya yang terasa nyeri.

"…."

"…."

Menghela napas.

Hanya itu yang dilakukan Sasuke menunggu Naruto bicara tapi tak kunjung membuka suara. Yang terdengar justru isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Naruto.

PUK

PUK

Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto pelan. Mengelusnya, mencoba menenangkan. Sasuke tahu persis apa yang bisa membuat Naruto menangis seperti ini. "Tidak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hiks

"Ya, menangislah."

##

Sungguh, aku baru sadar kalau seorang Uchiha memang tidak pandai menghibur orang.

Yah, setidaknya kata-kata yang dia ucapkan waktu itu bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

#

"Dobe. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" Tidak berniat bertanya, Sasuke hanya mengelus surai pirang kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Hiks

"Sekeras apapun mereka pada kita, mereka tetaplah orangtuamu. Calon orangtuaku juga. Apa kau tidak sedih meninggalkan mereka hanya untuk bersamaku?"

"Ini bukan sekedar 'hanya'. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin bersamamu, Sasuke."

"Meski melihat Kushina-san menderita?"

"Aku ingin bersama orang yang kucintai." Naruto menjawab pelan tapi mantap.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintai mereka?"

"…."

"Dulu, waktu Aniki masih hidup, dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Setelah Tuhan, orang kedua yang harus kita cintai dan hormati adalah Ibu. Yang ketiga adalah Ibu. Yang keempat tetap Ibu. Kemudian Ayah. Lalu Saudaramu. Dan yang ketujuh adalah kekasihmu."

"…."

Hening

"Minta maaflah. Aku masih kekasihmu dan kau masih kekasihku. Minta maaflah pada mereka berdua." Pinta Sasuke lirih.

"…." Naruto masih diam.

"Tuhan juga pasti mengerti, kok. Kau kan anak manis."

Kebiasaan. Tapi, bukankah Naruto itu memang manis?

"Aku tidak ma-manis."

"Hn."

Hening.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Dobe, bisa menyingkir dari atas tubuhku?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan tangan Naruto yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

"…?"

"Kau membuatnya…hard."

DUAGH. BUGH. BRUK.

"Aw! Dobe!"

##

Dan aku juga baru sadar kalau dia itu mesum.

.

.

.

Meski tidak sempurna, kebahagiaan yang dia berikan padaku cukup untuk membuatku mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Sasuke Uchiha hanya untuk mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaan terbesarku.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Saat yang tak pernah kuharapkan terjadi dalam hidupku –dalam hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kami berpisah. Tidak, bukan kami berpisah. Tapi dia yang meninggalkanku sendirian.

#

Naruto sedang menyembunyikan iris blue oceannya di balik kelopak mata tan yang terpejam. Dengkuran halusnya terbang bersama angin pantai yang berhembus sepoi. Ya, pemuda manis itu sedang terlelap di sebuah gubuk kecil di tepi pantai bersama seseorang –tanpa disadarinya.

Seorang berambut hitam yang dikucir tinggi seperti nanas. Shikamaru.

"Naru…." Bisiknya pelan di depan wajah Naruto.

Shikamaru memandang wajah terlelap Naruto. Begitu tenang dan damai. Semakin lekat Shikamaru memandang Naruto semakin dekat pula jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Semakin dekat. Menipis dan benar-benar hilang.

CUP

"…."

….

'Manis.' Shikamaru membatin. Merasa bahwa bibir tipis Naruto adalah rasa paling manis yang pernah ia cicipi selain gula dan madu.

Bukannya berhenti, Shikamaru justru semakin memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan kurang ajarnya. Sungguh, kesempatan seperti ini tidaklah ingin dilepaskan si pemuda Nara itu begitu saja. Karena belum tentu ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kecupan dan jilatannya pada bibir Naruto semakin gencar. Bahkan lidahnya mulai mengambil alih ruang dalam mulut Naruto yang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

GREP

DEG

Tidak percaya. Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan apa yang didapatinya sekarang. Naruto yang tengah mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada lehernya dan membalas ciumannya. Kejutan yang menyenangkan, bukan?

"Nhnghh…"

"Mnnhh…Nhhng…Sa-Sasukehh…."

NYUUT

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Shikamaru saat Naruto justru mendesahkan nama Sasuke.

Ketika mata yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka, Shikamaru juga membuka matanya. "Shi-Shika-maru!?". Dan disaat yang bersamaan, iris birunya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang membuat matanya semakin melebar.

"Sa-Sasu-ke?"

Mendengar Naruto menyebut nama pemuda sialan yang sudah merebut Naruto dari kehidupannya, Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Namikaze tunggal itu.

SRET

DUAGH

BRAAAKKK!

Sasuke yang dari awal tidak menyukai keberadaan Shikamaru di kehidupan Naruto, habis kesabaran. Sudah cukup Sasuke mengijinkan Shikamaru mencintai kekasihnya. Sudah cukup Sasuke membiarkan Shikamaru begitu dekat dengan Naruto dengan menjadi seorang kakak untuk Naruto-nya. Sudah cukup.

Secara tiba-tiba dan kasar Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja yang Shikamaru kenakan. Memberikan kepalan tangannya untuk Shikamaru secara Cuma-Cuma.

##

Waktu seperti berhenti. Bumi seperti tidak berotasi lagi. Semuanya seolah diam. Saat aku menangkap bayangan wajahnya yang terluka, kecewa dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku bahkan melihat tampang Neji-nii dan Gaara-nii yang biasanya memasang ekspresi stoic seperti Sasuke berubah terkejut.

Sasuke…marah.

Iya. Aku pastikan kalau dia sangat marah. Karena setelah itu, aku melihatnya memukul, menendang dan mengumpat pada Shikamaru. Menghajarnya tanpa kasihan. Dan tidak peduli lagi kalau Shikamaru adalah temannya juga – temanku.

#

"BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! APA MAKSUDMU, HAH!?"

DUAGH!

.

Aku benar. Sasuke sangat marah.

.

"Sudah…cukup. Aku mohon berhenti, Sasuke."

.

Aku memohon padanya karena aku tidak mau melihatnya yang seperti itu. Tapi dia malah mengira kalau aku ingin melindungi Shikamaru. Dasar bodoh.

Ketika marah seperti itu, dia bukan seperti Sasuke-ku, kekasihku. Dia terlihat lebih…menakutkan.

.

"Naruto, kau– SIALAN!"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang selalu dibanggakannya pada Naruto dan menendang benda apapun–entah kerikil atau kaleng atau pasir yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Sa-Sasuke…. Ini tidak seperti ba–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sungguh. Tapi kenapa?"

.

Aku terdiam. Saat itu kakiku meminta berdiri dan melangkah ke arahnya. Berat.

.

"Sasuke, aku–"

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU!?"

.

Dia berteriak padaku sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya. Sebelum aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kakiku benar-benar lemas, tidak kuat menyangga beban tubuhku lagi.

.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI!?"

BRUKK

##

Dan saat dia berteriak padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku jatuh bersimpuh, di depannya.

Aku menangis. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Bahuku bergetar, suaraku tercekat. Air mataku merembes keluar. Sesak.

Seseorang memeluk bahuku. Memelukku erat. Mencoba menenangkanku. Gaara-nii. Bahkan karena terlalu hancur, aku seperti sendirian di tepi pantai dan hanya bersama Sasuke seorang. Memarahiku dan membentakku.

Samar aku mendengar Neji-nii adu mulut dengan Sasuke.

#

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau mungkin hanya salah paham."

"APANYA YANG SALAH PAHAM!?"

"KAU BISA BERTANYA DULU PADA NARUTO, KAN!?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan Shikamaru sekilas. Kemudian mendengus geli. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup sabar. Dan aku juga punya titik didih sendiri." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto, Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"SASUKE!"

.

Meski pandanganku mengabur karena air mata yang masih terus keluar, aku masih bisa melihat Neji-nii memanggil dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

.

"Aku…hiks–maaf. A-aku…ini semua–hiks–salahku. Maafkan aku–hiks…."

Gaara mengusap rambut pirang Naruto di pelukannya. "Dia hanya sedang cemburu. Sasuke hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Aku salah…. Sasuke pasti–hiks–membenciku. Dia pasti–"

"Dia tidak akan membencimu. Dia pasti kembali. Neji pasti membawanya kembali padamu."

##

Sebenarnya, kalimat Gaara-nii waktu itu tidaklah berguna. Sejak senja terakhir yang aku lihat di pantai itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Dia belum kembali.

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun aku menunggu. Aku lelah. Aku semakin lelah mengharapkannya kembali. Apa aku harus menyerah dan berhenti saja?

.

.

.

Angin laut berhembus menyapa kulit dan menemaniku untuk tetap tinggal di pantai sebentar lagi. Memandangi langit malam. Gelap. Seperti onyx matanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

Mataku kembali tergenang air mata. Menangis untuknya. Apa dia tidak merasa kalau aku menangisinya setiap saat? Sadis sekali.

Nada dering ponsel dan getaran di saku celanaku membuat lamunanku lepas.

"Iya, Ibu?"

[Kamu di mana, Naru?]

"Di pantai. Ada apa?"

[Pulanglah. Sudah malam.]

"…."

[Naru?]

"Ah–ya?"

[Cepat pulang.]

"Tapi Naru masih ingin tinggal."

[….]

"…." Ada suara beberapa orang di seberang. Apa itu Gaara-nii dan Neji-nii? Atau Ayah? Shikamaru? Kiba? Hn, entahlah, aku tak peduli.

[Pulang, bodoh. Kau bisa masuk angin.]

DEG

Sesak.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Tes

Air mataku yang tadi sempat berhenti, mengalir kembali. Sial. Apa orang ini tidak bisa berhenti membuatku menangis?

"Sa-Sasuke…."

[Hn.]

"Orang bodoh…ti–hiks–tidak akan sakit."

[….]

"h-hiks…."

[Kau memang bodoh…dan manis. Berhentilah menangis, cengeng.]

"A-aku…aku me-memang manis kok. Kau yang membuatku ja-jadi cengeng, Teme."

[Dasar bodoh.]

"Jangan…."

[….]

"Jangan pergi…lagi."

[Kalau kau cepat pulang ke rumah, aku tidak akan pergi.]

Bolehkah aku egois?

Sekali ini saja. Aku mohon, Tuhan. Biarkan Sasuke tetap di sini. Bersamaku. Selama kami saling mencintai.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruang keluarga. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Ya, seseo–

Membeku.

"Kau lama, idiot."

Pemuda raven yang berdiri di belakang sofa ruang keluarga berkata kriuk-kriuk pedas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Pelan

Cepat

Dan–

BRUGH

De javu. Sasuke meringis merasakan nyeri pada punggung dan kepala belakangnya.

Hiks

"Kau mau membunuhku, heh?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Naruto mengabaikan sindiran Sasuke yang tak bermutu itu. "Kenapa baru kembali sekarang, brengsek!?"

Sasuke memandang langit-langit. Memeluk Naruto yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang membuat telinganya berdengung. Serius, telinganya memang berdengung saat Naruto berteriak keras tepat di telinganya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa rindunya aku padamu, hah!? Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi, brengsek! Kupikir kau sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink(?) dan punya anak kembar seperti keinginanmu dulu! kup–mph!"

Sasuke menghentikan celotehan –makian tidak jelas– Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang membungkam mulut Naruto rapat. Memaksa Naruto bangun dari atas tubuhnya dan memandang lekat matanya.

Onyx – Saphire

Gelap – Terang

Hitam – Biru

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto Uchiha."

DUUUAAARRRRR!

Kembang api tiba-tiba meledak di dada Naruto. Di dadanya seperti sedang ada perayaan festival kembang api besar-besaran. Bahagia. Itu yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Sangat bahagia.

Peluk.

Saling berpelukan. Melepas rindu yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka pendam. Melepas sakit yang selalu menghantui setiap hari. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang dicintainya lekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

De–

"Ekhemmmb." Minato berdehem menghentikan aksi nista yang akan dilakukan anaknya dengan –uhuk– calon menantunya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang sempat Naruto lupakan keberadaannya. Shikamaru yang duduk bersama Kiba di sofa sebelah kanan Neji dan Gaara yang duduk di sofa di samping SasuNaru berbaring. Minato dan Kushina yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Err –ralat– Minato yang melirik ke arah Sasuke tajam.

Naruto diam.

Kushina diam.

ShikaKiba juga diam.

NejiGaa saling berpandangan.

Menghela napas.

'Perang dunia kelima?' Pikir mereka berenam kompak.

"Kau harus ingat, Sasuke. Kalau Naruto itu masih seorang Namikaze." Minato berucap pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Hening

"Tentu–"

"Bagus."

"–Orang tua."

Twitch

"Kau hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari lagi untuk melihat anakmu yang manis ini menjadi seorang Uchiha, Minato."

Twitch. Twitch.

"MATI KAU, UCHIHA!"

Syuuuutttt

Dengan cepat sebuah sepatu melayang ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Dan–

BAGH

"Ittai!"

–tepat sasaran.

"AYAH! KAU BISA MERUSAK WAJAH TAMPANNYA, TAUK! KAU INGIN MENANTUMU INI WAJAHNYA JADI JELEK, HAH!?" Murka Naruto teriak-teriak GAJE.

**=FIN=**

**.**

**.**

**.EHEHEHEH…**

Bagimana? Buruk? RUi akui ini memang buruk. Ya udahlah. Ini terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita cinta BL pada umumnya. Jadi, wajar kalau ceritanya umum. Review pliss? Saran? Kritik? Flame? RUi tunggu.

Sampai jumpa di fic RUi yang lain.*NgakakGakJelas


End file.
